High Sorcery
One of the oldest disciplines of magic, High Sorcery (also referred to as 'ritual magic', 'formulaic magic', and 'true sorcery') is the practice of Arcane, Divine or Infernalist magic via ritualised spellcasting incorporating glyphs, celestial phenomena, magical resonance, and semi-rigid 'formulas' of practice. It has been widely practiced by disparate groups, including the Highborne, the magi of the Tower of Arathor and the Kirin Tor, various infernalist cults (including the cthonic Cult of the Twilight's Hammer) and the Titans. It is a broad discipline incorporating geometry, alchemy, astrology, and the drafting of pictographs. It is also one of the means by which ordinarily non-capable individuals may learn to practice magic, though rarely with any great power. On the other end of the scale from the usually incapable ritual sorcerors, high sorcery may - when practiced by capable magi able to fully use sorcery without the 'crutch' of ritual - produce truly devastating, awe-inspiring or miraculous results. Prominent examples include the summoning of Sargeras by the ancient Highborne, the creation of the Dark Portal, and the destruction of Dalaran by the Eredar, Archimonde. Through the use of high sorcery, ordinarily impossible results may be achieved. Common Features Symbolic Language The practice of utilizing names as symbols for objects is universal among the peoples of Azeroth. Words convey abstract concepts even in their simplest form - e.g., the word 'table' necessarily entails the ideas of an object (fixed or portable), which itself contains distinctions between the physical and the ethereal, the discrete and the universal, the known and unknown. The use of language in and of itself is not magical, but by utilizing symbolic language that exploits magical resonance (often derived by the numerical value of a word, particularly by Blue Flight influenced groups) magical effects may be achieved. The most striking example of this fact is the use of demonic or spiritual 'true names' to bind, control, and summon demons and other spirits. Such true names are universal, but have the most powerful effect on creatures that are not native to the physical world - though utilizing any person's true name in a spell directed at them will potentiate the effect of that spell. Pictographs Considered the key element of most definitions of high sorcery is the employment of abstracted and symbolic pictographs. These symbols have often been refined through centuries or milennia of practice (especially those utilized by Draconic and Elven socities) with the result that they bear remarkably little resemblence to what they supposedly represent. Others are entirely abstract and utilize principles of mathematics and geometry as 'representative' of concepts and objects via numerical resonance and sympathetic vibration. These representations often derive their utility only from long association, especially those that have been further abstracted over time, which allows the sympathies to remain even where the initial links have been lost. The most commonly seem examples of such high sorcery is in the work of the magical scribes, who routinely utilize glyphs in specific combinations and patterns to produce remarkable effects. Others include the magical circles inscribed preparatory to the summoning of spirits or demons, the sacred seals of the Chakradepti Theurges, and according to a number of esoteric societies, the patterns formed by ley lines and by Titan architecture. Such pictograms may be created with any material but certain materials are believed to be superior. In particular, powdered amethyst has a long history as a base material for magic circles due to its association with purity and focus. Certain forms of magic respond more readily to pictographs created with particular materials - the most telling example being the practice of demonology, where the creation of pictographs out of blood or corpse ashes is a common practice used to potentiate resulting spells. That many distinct traditions with little - if any - exchange between them utilize almost identical 'base' symbols to represent similar concepts is hailed by practicioners of high sorcery as absolute proof that this pictographic alphabet are emblematic of the underlying language of the universe. Numerology Another fixture of high sorcery is the practice of numerology. Numbers, like words, hold in them certain magical resonances. These resonances are determined by high sorcerers by the examination of ratios, means and recurrent patterns, and may then be invoked in the form of pictographs and recurring patterns. Particularly common numbers - a form of magical 'constant' - include 8, 6, 3 and 9. Others tend to reflect specific magical 'patterns', especially those derived by the combination of symbolic language and numerology (e.g., the potent power word for 'death' is equivalent to 118. On its own, the number is powerless, but with appropriate pictographs, language and materials the numerical resonance may be utilized to great effect.) Astronomy and Astrology .]]A less universal feature of high sorcery is the use of astronomical phenomenon. Particularly common among Titanist sorcerous societies, the effects of the moons orbiting Azeroth, its fellow planets, and the distant stars are all used as key components in magical sigils. Many of these sigils are based on the constellations or recovered Titanic star maps, and some are so ubiquitous as the basis for magical symbols that, like some numbers, they constitute a form of magical constant in the mathematical view of sorcery. The geometric properties of the constellations are also routinely employed in the drafting of pictographs by those societies engaging so-called 'sacred geometry.' The most frequently seen use of astronomy in high sorcery is not the use of stellar sigils or the invocation of the stars. It is the timing of spells to coincide with fortuitous cosmic ocurrences. Such timing can greatly enhance the power and effect of a spell, with notable examples including the creation of the Dark Portal by Medivh, whose infamous tower Karazhan was home to one of the world's most sophisticated telescopes. Underlying Principles Unlike spontaneous casting, which usually works by 'brute forcing' reality into compliance with the application of sheer will and the manipulation of underlying arcane energies, ritual sorcery makes use of refined principles. Such principles are invoked with the aforementioned common practices in differing forms, and most groups view such methods primarily as a means of exploiting the principles. The primary exceptions are groups that follow the Draconic perception of magic as only a mathematical system; there, the method and the principle are identified as one and the same. Sympathy and Resonance The first pair of principles, sympathy and resonance underlie most forms of high sorcery. Sympathy is a matter of magical or spiritual contagion; that is, contact with other objects or entities 'rubs off' on an object or entity, allowing such things to have a 'tie' to the others. Common examples include the possessions of another when used as a focus for scrying spells, or the use of a small part of something to effect the whole. Resonance, by comparison, is not a matter of contagion but rather of an innate, underlying similarity, e.g. between sunstone and spells invoking the might, power or illumination of the sun. Dualism Fundamental to most high sorcerous traditions is the conception of the world as being constituted by two 'essences', variously identified as good and evil, light and shadow, male and female, positive and negative, and material and spiritual. While few traditions and sects can agree on exactly what is one side and what is the other, the duality of the universe is perceived as crucial to many magical rituals, with the contrast between the opposing essences forming the raw energies and potential for ritual workings. The majority of sorcerous traditions believe both essences to be present in almost all things, in mixed proportions; only a minority - particularly the Chakradepti and the nascent Reformist numerologists - believe the two are entirely seperate and strongly identify the dualistic essences with good and evil. Variance and Alignment Stemming from the underlying conception of a dualistic universe is the essential principle of Variance and Alignment - the magical progression of states that begins with the raw dualism of Variance, of conflicting and contrasting states that must be aligned and unified to affect magical effects beyond 'crude' spontaneous casting or primeval sorcery. The Fundament One of the less universal and more controversial principles is the conception of the world as composed of an underlying arcane pattern. The origins of this pattern is believed to have stemmed from the Well of Eternity and the fundamental alteration of the world by the Titans and, following the explosion of the Well, has become a diffuse and universal pattern. Rather than the commonly accepted 'ley patterns', this 'fundamental field' or 'fundament' is perceived to exist in all things rather than in purely discrete channels and lines. The fundament's patterns, to its believers, form the underlying material for the other principles, imbuing otherwise mundane and non-magical matter with an innately magical quality that may be manipulated. Group Examples High Sorcery is employed by most formal magical societies, but a handful stand head-and-shoulders above the rest in its practice. The Titans Lauded by many practicioners as the ultimate example of the employment of high sorcery, the Titans are identified as the origins of the practice by those same groups. Their use of geometry, runic glyphs, celestial phenonema and supremely advanced science is all characteristic of a form of elevated High Sorcery. Titanist cults in Human lands are often entangled in high sorcery as a result, as they seek to emulate the example of the Titans. The Blue Dragonflight Though not often identified with High Sorcery over Draconic magic, the Blue Flight's conception of magic as nothing but supremely advanced mathematics that can be employed through the use of carefully drafted geometric sigils is entirely consistent with the most rigid forms of High Sorcery. The Kirin Tor The second-oldest of humanity's sorcerous traditions, the Kirin Tor have long practiced high sorcery and ritualized magic. Their focus on highly effective high sorcery was one of the primary distinctions between magi trained by the Kirin Tor (and the Tower of Arathor) and those trained by the 'low magicians' of the royal courts, who focused instead on spontaneous casting. While many recent students of the Kirin Tor neglect high sorcery in favour of that same spontaneous casting, it remains a characteristic ability of the senior magi of the order and was taught to almost every student prior to the First War. One noted member who excelled in high sorcery was the infamous Kel'thuzad, who used his knowledge of the Art to disastrous effect in the summoning of Archimonde, and who established one of the world's premiere schools of high sorcery, Scholomance. Minor Practicioners *The Medivhir Alah'aurora, a Thalassian esoteric fraternal society dedicated to the practice of high sorcery with a focus on theurgy, later incorporating infernalist and cthonic practice. Now defunct. *The Chakradepti Theurges, a minor cult of the Holy Light that utilizes a form of divine sigilic sorcery patterned after the network of vessels and chakra in the body. *The Ancient and Illustrious Order of the Sacred Seal, an esoteric fraternal society characterized by a formulaic approach to sorcery with strong emphasis on geometry, mathematics and astrology. Believed to be defunct. Significant Sites The Nexus The Nexus - the crystalline arctic fortress of the now destroyed Blue Dragonflight - is one of the most significant sites of high sorcery in the world. In its very design are inscribed certain fundamental principles of arcane theory, both in terms of the magical numerical 'constants' and sacred architecture. The underlying nature of high sorcery is revealed in its upper levels, which function as great floating tiers. The lowest of the four top levels is that of Variance; the base from which all that follows flows. The Band of Variance is the gateway to the higher levels of the Oculus, and symbolically, the higher levels of understanding and of magic. It is the raw and unaltered state of existence, in which disparate elements clash and cannot be reconciled. Variance rises into the Band of Acceleration. Here, symbolically, the clashing elements are joined by great increases of energy. Both their differences and similarities are enhanced. Acceleration rises into the Band of Transmutation; the stage in which clashing elements and beliefs are synthesized to form a cohesive whole, stronger than its individual parts. Transmutation finally rises into the Band of Alignment, the highest point of the Oculus - the state of enlightenment crowning the accomplished magi. Through acceleration and transmutation - energy and synthesis - disparate elements are brought into the cohesive whole and elevated into pure, rareified substances, no longer varied in energy, substance or resonance. These etheric and arcane alignments are the foundations of sympathetic and resonant magic; a High Sorceror's understanding of the concepts inscribed in the Nexus is fundamentally important to his craft. Wyrmrest Temple Of equal significance to many sorcerors are the more esoteric principles inscribed in Wyrmrest Temple. Built by the Titans and inhabited continuously by Dragons since, the site holds extreme importance to Titanist and Draconic-influenced high sorcerous societies. Unlike the Nexus, the symbolic teachings of the temple are of a hidden nature, requiring the correct symbolic toolset to interpret. Principles of symmetry, astronomy and numerology are all present in the temple, and usually taken in connection with the road of the Path of Titans. The symbol of two pillars flanking the temple is particularly common among those groups that place importance on its teachings, especially among those geometric societies. The most prominent such group is the Dalaran-based Ordo Templar Draconis, ostensibly some centuries old but which rose to prominence during the Nexus War. Karazhan The Sunwell The Temples of Uldum A new discovery, the significance of the temples of Uldum is not universal among sorcerous orders. However, it ranks extremely highly among Titanist groups and sacred geometricians due to the ornate and mystical symbolism of the structures. Bolstering this growing importance is a movement of Occidentalism among the artists and authors of the Orient. OOC References, Disclaimers and Rationales The basic idea of ritual magic is laced throughout the setting. Any time you see groups of mobs chanting or conjuring beams of energy, there's a good chance it involves a ritual. The specific form of it planned for this article is derived in part from reference to hermetic and related traditions in real-life coupled with the scattered references in the lore (e.g. resonant sympathies, the use of powdered rose quartz.) It's a form of magic that is often overlooked in roleplay because most of our exposure to magic in-game has taken the form of instant or near-instant spells, rather than hours (or longer!) rituals. There's good reason for that (who wants to sit there for two straight hours to cast resurrection on the tank?), but the use of ritual sorcery in roleplay and story-writing can be significant and entertaining. Truenames are explicitly referred to in the Quest 'The Book of Fel Names', by the NPC Vi'el in Winterspring, and numerous other sources. Amethyst's role in magic circles is laid out in the Last Guardian, though not specifically why. For those interested, the titanic starmaps (well, about half of them) are to the right. The two to the upper left have been briefly outlined for clarity - unedited versions may be posted later. Many of these stars are difficult to make out in-game or in the model viewers due to ambient glow, etc, which has been removed using a third party tool. Category:Magic Category:Schools of Magic